Kakeru Shishi
Role Call : The Blazing Lion! GaoRed Kakeru Shishi(走る獅子,Shishi Kakeru'').''The Blazing Lion, was a veterinarian before becoming chosen by GaoLion to become GaoRed. He was the last chosen of the Gaorangers, but has an affinity for animals. Character Outline At age 24,he is the veterinarian then become a leader of Gaoranger.He always appear with a jacket have a lion picture with his Gao Jewels on his pocket.When he use G-Phone,the phone will transform him to GaoRed. Plot Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger He was chosen by GaoLion to be the leader and he was the fifth member to join. He wants to protect all life on earth and he loves animals, especially his Golden Retriever "Choco". When he closes his eyes, Kakeru has the empathic ability to understand animals and communicate with them. He thought he could do the same with Orgs, but discovered he couldn't since they were without souls. Two of his common sayings are "I am a veterinarian" and "I'm full of motivation!" He is in charge of forming the upper body in the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he returned to his former job at the Sakura Animal Hospital. GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai In GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs Super Sentai, AkaRed transforms into GaoRed by doing his soul summoning to battle Chronus,Gajah,Tsuetsue and Meemy. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Years later, Kakeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangnack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders.AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger arrived on Animarium where they engaged Zangyack forces in battle, the conflict attracted the attention of Gao Lion who proceeded to knock everyone off the island. When the Gokaigers were about to get back up to Animarium they were warned by Kakeru not to go, with Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) refusing to take heed. Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink), was wounded and Kakeru tended to her wounds in his office, Kakeru revealed himself as Gao Red with Don (GokaiGreen) pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they were contacted that their crew mates were fighting Action Commander Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watched the Gokaigers' fight and was astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they used the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin were enlarged, Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst was disabled. However, Gao Lion's acceptance enabled them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokiaoh combined into Gao Gaokaioh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walked off, the pirates thanked their new ally as they sail off. Weapon and Mecha ﻿Weapon *G-Phone *Lion Fang *Gao Mane Buster *Falcon Summoner *Beast King Sword *Gao Jewels Power Animals *GaoLion *GaoGorilla *GaoFalcon *GaoKong (Only Movie)﻿ Trivia Category:Red Heroes Category:Sentai Ranger